Love Me, Love You
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Season three idea. Eventual Jommy. Everything in the Season Two Finale happened except the pictures. She got drunk at Mason's concert, but she didn't meet the guy. Please R&R! It's better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like this story. I have another story that I've written (also about IS) that I will post here later if I get a good enough response to this one. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated. :) Oh, and the first 5 chapters are going to be on the short side, but I'll try to make the rest longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own IS or Unbreak My Heart.

* * *

"_Don't leave me in all this pain _

_Don't leave me out in the rain _

_Come back and bring back my smile _

_Come and take these tears away _

_I need your arms to hold me now _

_The nights are so unkind _

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me"_

I sat on my bed, listening to Un-Break My Heart by Toni Braxton, remembering that awful night, the night he left. It was two months ago, but it stills hurts. I mean, we were supposed to go on a date, our first date. I was so excited, I'd wanted this for so long and I thought he wanted it too. I guess I was wrong. He showed up an hour late, said that he had to leave and probably wasn't coming back, said "bye", and sped off. I should have expected to get my heart broken again. Everyone tells me I need to move on, to get over him. But I can't, no matter how much I want to.

"_Un-break my heart _

_Say you'll love me again _

_Un-do this hurt you caused _

_When you walked out the door _

_And walked outta my life _

_Un-cry these tears _

_I cried so many nights _

_Un-break my heart, my heart"_

_I know how you feel._ I think to myself. I want to hate him. I want to hate him with every fiber of my being, but I can't. And I hate it. I hate that I can't hate him for what he did to me. Wait a minute. I'm getting real mad, real fast. But I am getting mad at him or at myself? I think about him and how much he hurt me, and it's clear. I hate him. I know no one else is home so I say it out loud. "I HATE YOU TOM QUINCY!" Ok, I screamed it. But it felt so good, finally saying it.

Suddenly I needed to get out of my room and out of the house. I picked up the Kleenexes and the ice cream container currently littering my bedroom floor. I change into fresh clothes, put on some make-up, and as I'm walking down stairs I run into Sadie. "Where are you going?" she asks. "I don't know but I do know that I've gotta get out of here. I've wasted too much time waiting and hoping for him to come home. I'm over him, and I hate him for what he did." She smiles at me, knowing it stills hurts some. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. He wasn't worth your time. Since you don't have any particular place in mind, why don't we go out and celebrate? How about something to eat, my treat?" "Sure, as long as it's not ice cream." I reply with a smile. When we get home, I realize that for the first time since Tommy left, I'm truly happy. I've been laughing and smiling for the last hour and a half and it feel really good.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I have in weeks. As I make pancakes, I think about the day ahead. It's gonna be a busy day: a meeting with Darius, recording with Kwest, and writing new songs. _At least Darius will be happy that I'm recording and writing new song_s. After breakfast I take a quick shower, and then I'm off to G Major. "There's my favorite instant star!" Darius greets me with a smile. Maybe this meeting won't be so bad after all. "Hey, D. Is Kwest here? I've got some new songs for him to look at after we record." "Yeah, he's in Studio C. But first, look at this." He's grinning as he hands me a magazine. "Love Just Is hits No. 1" I stare at the headline, unable to believe what I'm seeing. "I'm number one! I'm number one!" I'm screaming almost hysterically, but I could care less. My new song just hit number one! I stumble into Studio C, tripping over myself in my hurry to show Kwest. "Did you see this?" I ask him breathlessly. He takes the magazine from my shaking hands. "No…Jude this is awesome! Congratulations!" He's smiling as he hugs me. Sadie bursts in looking confused. "What's all the noise about?" Sadie's staring at me, obviously confused. "This! It's about this!" I thrust the magazine at her, trying not to jump up and down. "Oh my god Jude, this is huge! Congratulations!" We jump up and down and shriek like the girls we are. I can't believe it. "I did it without him." I whisper unconsciously to myself. "Yeah, you did." Sadie replied. "You don't need him." I smile at her comment, knowing it's true. "I hate to interrupt your little party, but in light of Jude's single hitting number one, I'm throwing her a party. Seven o'clock tomorrow night, in the G Major lobby. Be there, all of you. Now you may resume your party." Darius left the studio with a smile. Nothing could make this day bad, nothing.

As I walk out of the studio, I'm greeted by the sight of my best friend Mason Fox running towards me, cowboy hat slightly askew. "Jude…I heard on the radio…congratulations!" He puffed out as he caught me in a bear hug, slightly out of breath. "Thanks, when did you get back from the tour? How was it?" I ask, hugging him back. "Just now, and it was great. Back to your news, when are we celebrating?" Darius is throwing a party here at 7 o'clock tomorrow. You have to come." I say, adjusting his hat. "Of course I'm coming. Now let's go find you the perfect dress." " I love you, you know that Mason?" I'm still smiling; my day just keeps getting better. "Let's go shopping." I say just before he drags me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own IS, Love Just Is, or It Only Hurts When I Breathe.

* * *

The next night Sadie and I get ready together. "Do I look okay?" I ask her again, looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time. "Yes, you look fine. Stop looking in the mirror or I'm taking it down." I laugh, and feel myself calm down. I'll be singing Love Just Is, but I'm also going to sing a new song for the first time. Only Darius knows, because I want it to be a surprise. I'm mostly nervous because no one has heard it before, so I don't know how good it is. "Are you ready to do this?" I take a deep breath before answering. "Yes." She smiles at me and I know she's got my back. "Then let's go." We arrive at G Major. I head towards the stage that's been set up to get ready to sing. When I've been introduced, I walk on stage. I grab my guitar and start to sing.

"_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes _

_When you reach the top as you bottom out_

_But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do _

_So, I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it may be_

_Love just is, you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here_

_When every move seems out of place_

_But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart or in your mind_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So, I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it may be_

_Love just is, you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_I can't get to you_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_Why I live for you_

_I just do_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do _

_So, I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it may be_

_Love just is, you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love just is_"

I finish singing to thunderous applause. I wait for the crowd to quit again before I start my next song. "As a surprise, I'll be singing a new song of mine, called It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing." I close my eyes as I start to sing, hoping I won't start to cry as I'm singing.

"_Hope life's been good to you_

_since you've been gone_

_I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad--I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain--I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back--as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_Mmm, no, I've never looked back--_

_as a matter fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_Hurts when I'm breathing_

_Breaks when it's beating_

_Die when I'm dreaming_

_It only hurts when I breathe_"

I looked up as I finished, afraid they wouldn't like it. Everyone seemed to love it, but I didn't notice, because the one man that could send my world crashing down yet again was standing at the back of the room, staring at me. He stood just inside the doors, and looked almost stunned. I thanked everyone, and then got off the stage as fast as I could. "Jude, that was amazing." Sadie hugged me and when I looked at her there was a big smile on her face. "Thanks." I replied offhandedly. "What is it?" she asked in a worried tone. "Sadie, he's here." "Who's here? Oh, uh, just ignore him. Yeah. Show him you've moved on. Jude it's gonna be fine." My nervousness must have been written all over my face. "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine." I tried to sound confident and sure of myself, but I failed miserably. I moved off into the crowd, slowly making my way to the drinks. As I reached the table, I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

He was going towards the studio, and he motioned for me to follow. Against my better judgment, I went. I tried to build a wall around my heart as I followed him with trepidation. I wasn't going to let him hurt me again. No, he wouldn't hurt me again; I'd make sure of it. As I entered the studio I closed the door behind. Taking a deep breath, I turned to him. "Make it fast Quincy, and make it good." "Jude, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to leave. I didn't have a choice, you have to believe me." "You couldn't leave after the date _you_ asked for? Don't bother to beg for forgiveness Quincy. You're not getting it. But wait, your name's not Quincy, is it?" "Jude, let me explain, please." He sounded so sincere, and he looked like he was going to cry. _Be strong Jude. Keep that wall up. Don't forget what he did to you._ "Now you want to explain? Is that it? Well, if it was the night you stood me up; maybe I would have let you. But tonight? I don't think so." Now he wants to explain? Ha! Like that's gonna happen. If he thinks I'm going to forgive him he's got another thing coming. "Jude I…" "Save it Tommy. I don't want to hear it." "Please?" Damn him! I could feel my resolve weakening. "Fine, but this had better be real good." It came out harsher than I meant it to, but he deserved it.

"My sister Claire lived at my grandfather's house in Montana. My grand-père left it to us when he died, but it hurt too much to stay there, so I told her she could have it. She and her husband were on their way home from a business dinner when their car was hit by a drunk driver. They both died and their wills said that if anything happened to them custody of their daughter Lucy would be given to me. I had to go take care of her. I've been trying to get custody turned over to my parents. I finally got the paperwork done and the request approved, and now I have to get her a passport and get her records and papers together so I can take her to my parents. I would have stayed if I could." He finished, and I felt my heart soften slightly. No! I had to protect it, but he made it so hard. "I'm sorry about your sister and her husband, Tommy, but you could have answered when I called. You could have explained then." I looked away as I said it so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "I'm taking Lucy to France tomorrow and I know you hate me right now, but do you want to come? Bien qu'un coeur cassé ne pardonne pas facilement, il aimera encore." What do I say to that? "What does that mean?" "Although a broken heart will not easily forgive, it will love again."

I'd love to go to France, but with him? I'm still only seventeen. "Two things: one, I'm still only seventeen, so how would we get permission to go alone? And two, why would I want to go anywhere with you? You broken my heart, remember?" "I'm not sure about one just yet, but as for two, I thought if you met Lucy and came with you might be able to understand a little better why I left. I also figured you could probably use a vacation. We can say you need a change of scenery to inspire you, and since I'm going to France, you're coming with me so you won't be alone. I can be your guide and translator. So what do say?" "This is against my better judgment, but okay. And this doesn't mean I forgive you." "I promise you won't regret this Jude. I'll talk to Darius; you just have to talk to your parents." He seems really happy about this, but I'm not so sure. "I have to get back to the party."

Truthfully, I just have to get away before I look into those blue eyes of his. I know if I do the wall I built will come crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song in this chapter Love Me, Love You is my song so if it's not very good, don't hate me. K?

* * *

Tommy's talking to Darius and I can't help but wonder if this is really such a good idea. I tossed and turned all night, fighting with myself over this whole thing. I get closer to the door so I can hear what they're saying. "I don't know about this, but if her father agrees I can't really stop you. Let's get Stuart and Jude in here and we'll talk about it." I step back from the door just as it opens.

As we wait for my dad I'm almost hoping he'll say no. When my dad arrives I explain what we want to do to him, and I wait for his reaction. "What? Let my 17-year-old daughter go to Europe alone with him? After what he did you actually want to go with him?" I expected this. "Dad, calm down. I'm only going with him because he'll be there anyway, and so no one else will have to miss work. Besides, Sadie got to go to Europe all by herself." "Yes, but she wasn't with Little Tommy Q! I don't trust him Jude! Not with you." "Dad, he's just going to be there so I won't be alone. He's going to be my guide and translator. That's all." "Okay, if this is really what you want." "Thank you. Mason has some shows and stuff that he's doing this week, but what if he flies over after that? We'll have someone else there to make sure nothing happens." "Okay, you win." "Thank you Dad." After we figured out all the details my dad pulled me into the hall. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone with him for a week?" "Yes, Daddy. And his name is Tommy." "I have to get back to work, see you later sweetie." He kissed me on the forehead, then walked out the door. "Bye dad." I called after him. There's no turning back now.

As we prepare to board the plane, I take a good look at Lucy, who's attached herself to Tommy's leg. She has dark, curly hair and big brown eyes. I smile at her, and she looks at me and smiles before hiding her face again. He picks her up and we board the plane. We sit down and he sets her in the seat between us, where she falls asleep quickly. I stare out the window and decide I might as well try to write a song.

Love You, Love Me

_what happens now_

_what do we do_

_I need you_

_you need me too_

_where do we go from here_

_what's next_

_I can't forgive you, not yet_

_how do I know you won't do it again_

_I love you_

_I don't want to but I do_

_I love you_

_but do you love me?_

_I'm scared, I admit it_

_are you scared too?_

_I hope you are_

_I'm scared of getting_

_hurt by you_

_can I trust you again?_

_can you be a friend?_

_I can't forgive you, not yet_

_how do I know you won't do it again_

_I love you_

_I don't want to but I do_

_I love you_

_but do you love me?_

_show me you love me_

_prove that it's true_

_tell me I can trust you_

_tell me its true_

_I need to know_

_that you love me too_

_I can't forgive you, not yet_

_how do I know you won't do it again_

_I love you_

_I don't want to but I do_

_I love you_

_but do you love me?_

_who knows what each day will bring_

_lets make each one an adventure_

_you and me against the world_

_we'll be a team_

_just as long as you _

_show me you love me_

_prove that it's true_

_tell me I can trust you_

_tell me its true_

_I need to know_

_that you love me too_

_that you love me too_

I finished writing and closed my journal. I looked up to find Tommy staring at me over Lucy's head. "What?" I ask, wondering why he's staring. "Nothing." he says before looking away. "Whatever." I mutter under my breath before putting on my headphones.

When the plane landed we got our bags from the baggage claim and headed outside. "Wow." I whispered as I took in the sight before me. We were in Paris, and the sun was setting. It was beautiful. When I finally managed to tear my eyes away, I turned to Tommy. "How are we getting around?"My question was answered when an elderly man with Tommy's blue eyes pulled up in the Viper. "You let him drive the Viper?" I ask incredulously. " He's my père. He's the only person besides me who gets to drive it." "I see." I still can't believe he would let anyone drive his precious Viper.

"Bonjour mon fils! Qui est votre bel ami?" the man said, getting out and hugging Tommy. "Translation?" I only got hello out of those two sentences. "He said, Hello my son! Who is your beautiful friend?" He hugged the man back. "Bonjour père. Elle s'appelle Jude Harrison. Où est mère?" "She is at home cooking lots of food. She says you need to eat as much good food here as possible. Hello Jude. Welcome to France." His English was heavily accented as he spoke to Tommy, then me. "Hi and thank you. Paris is beautiful." "Let us go home then." his father headed toward the driver's side of the Viper. "I'll drive père." Tommy said quickly get Lucy's car seat adjusted. His father went to the back seat butI could have swornI heard him mutter something like "That boy and his car."I stifled a laugh asI got in the passenger's side. Tommy and his father talked in French for most of the drive, and I just listened. His father seemed like a really nice guy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next one's longer, I promise. And I'll try to make the rest of them longer as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Tom slowed as they approached the house. It was a big house, made of brick with smoke curling out of the chimney. I could hear horses whinny and guessed by the large fields that they had horses. I got out and paused to take it all in. "Wow" I breathed, "I could stay here for the rest of my life." "Unfortunately, we only have two weeks." Tommy came up behind me so quietly that I jumped when he spoke. "Aah!" he laughed and I punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for Harrison?" He's kidding right? "You know exactly what that was for." "Let's just go inside, okay?" If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside must be gorgeous.

I followed him inside, and into a cozy living room. There was a tan couch, a brown leather recliner, and a small loveseat arranged around the fireplace. There was a deep red rug on the floor, which matched the red afghan on the back of the couch. "Make yourself at home, my dears." A silver-haired woman came out of what I assumed was the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Mère" Tommy embraced the woman warmly. " My boy, you are just as handsome as ever." she turned to me with a warm smile and embraced me as warmly as Tom had embraced her. "Welcome to our home." "Thank you for letting me stay here." I smiled, liking her immediately. "Jude, this is my mother Sophia. Mère, this is Jude." "This is the girl you work with, oui?" "Oui." he smiled at me, and my knees went weak. She turned to me and I saw for the first time that she had the same piercing blue eyes as Tommy. She started to say something to me, but was cut off by a faint ding. "I must go get the cookies. Sit, sit! Relax, I'll bring some food."

She rushed off to the kitchen, and I sat on the couch. I leaned over and whispered in Tommy's ear, "I like her." He smiled and whispered back, "So do I." Just then Sophia came in with a plate of fresh cookies, which smelled really good. Lucy looked up at me, then at Tommy. "Cookie?" Tommy took a cookie and handed it to her. "Fank oo." she replied her mouth already full of cookie. He smiled, and I felt my heart speed up. "Your welcome, kiddo." She yawned and Tommy took her off took put her to bed.

The next few days consisted mostly of writing, eating, meeting his family, and sightseeing. I saw the Eiffel Tower, the l'Arc de Triomphe, and more. To my surprise, I was actually enjoying myself. His family was nice too. And the food, don't get me started. There are these delicious pastries called profiteroles. They're amazing. I asked Tommy if I could get them in Canada, and he just laughed at me. Even though I know he doesn't deserve it, I'm slowly forgiving him. He really seems to mean what he said, and when I see him looking at Lucy, I know he never intended to hurt me. He did what he needed to do, and while he did hurt me, I admire him for being there for his niece.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not going to be focusing a lot on the time they spend in France, although I will spend more time on the week Mason is there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Too Young. **

* * *

**

**Day 4, Early Evening**

I'm sitting on the window seat in my room, staring out the window. Earlier, I tried to come up with a melody for the song I wrote on the plane, and when I couldn't come up with anything I tried to write a new song. That didn't go very well either, so I've been staring out the window, hoping for inspiration to strike. I looked up when I heard someone enter the room. It was Tommy. "How's it going?" he asks. I sigh. "Not very well." He looks at me for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asks after a minute. "In your car or on a horse?" I ask back. "On a horse." "Ok, but I'm warning you now, I haven't ridden since I was a kid." "Don't worry, we'll take it slow." he laughs. "You did not just laugh at me!" But I'm laughing too as I hit him on the head with a pillow. "Hey!" "Did I mess up your hair?" I tease. "Are we going for a ride or not?" Ooh, I think I struck a nerve. "Yes, we're going." I get up and put my journal away. Before he walks out the door he yells back, "Bring your guitar." "Yes, sir!" I giggle.

I follow him out to the pasture, where there are two horses grazing, already tacked up. "How'd you know I was going to come." I ask. He turns to me with a smile. "I didn't, I just hoped you would." Aww, that's sweet. Dang! I'm falling for him again. "Which one am I riding?" I ask looking at the two horses. The smaller is a gray and white Appaloosa, and the other is a chestnut with a lighter main and tail. "You're riding Misty." he says pointing towards the Appaloosa. "Misty, okay." I say walking over to her. "I'm riding Daisy." he says walking over to the chestnut and stroking her nose. "Daisy and Misty, cute."

He helps me mount, then he mounts his horse. He clucks to Daisy, and moves her into a trot. I do the same with Misty, and we head off. We rode in silence for a few moments, and I felt my self relaxing. We came to a straight stretch, and Tom turned to me with a gleam in his eyes. He's up to something. I watch warily as he stops Daisy and then do the same. "Want to race?" Did he not hear me when I said it's been awhile since I rode, or is he just ignoring that little fact? If he wants a race, that's just what he'll get. "Sure." I smile sweetly. This is going to be fun.

"From the log to that rock." I say, pointing to a rock about a mile away. We line up next to each other, getting ready. I look at him, to make sure he's ready. "On your mark, get set...Go!" We're off and running. He's slightly ahead of me, and he looks at me over his shoulder, a smug smile on his face. So he thinks he's going to win does he? "C'mon girl. Let's go, let's go." I quietly urge Misty to speed up, and I feel her strides lengthen in response. We're just behind Tommy now. "Come on girl, just a little more. Gimme a little more." I keep talking to her, and we pull ahead of Tommy and Daisy. A few moments later, we gallop past the rock. "Whoa, girl." I pull back on the reins to slow her down. "Yes!" I cry out, once I've slowed Daisy to a trot. I stop as Tommy rides up next to us; he's speechless and that smug look is gone. "Good race." He finally manages to speak. "You too." I smile. We continue on, and I'm silent as I take in the scenery. We head up a hill and as we crest it, I stop. Laid out below is Paris, and the background is the sunset. it is absolutely breathtaking. "Wow." I breathe, stunned by the sight before me. "Let's tie up the horses." Tommy's voice brings me back to reality. "Yeah." I say, shaking my head.

After the horses are tied up I realize for the first time that Tommy brought a bag with him. He pulls out a blanket and lays it on the ground. Next, he pulls out cheese, bread, and sparkling cider followed by plates, cups, napkin and a small pocket knife. After setting it all up on the blanket, he motions for me to sit down. We eat in silence, and when we're finished he motions for me to give him my guitar. I hand it to him a bit reluctantly. He looks out at the city as he starts to strum. He strums absently for a few moments. He looks right into my eyes as he starts to sing.

"_Your mother's eyes look straight through me_

_Whenever we meet_

_Your father swears it'll never be_

_As long as he breathes_

_And how many times have they told you_

_That you're too young_

_How, how I've ached to hold you_

_But you're too young_

_If we don't buy what's right or wrong_

_Then we are sinners_

_We were never two to tag along_

_But we were always winners_

_And how many people, have told you_

_That you're too young_

_And how many jealous hands would love to hold you_

_Cause you're too young_

_Well you're too young to love me_

_And I'm too old for you_

_At least that's what they tell us_

_It's in their book of rules_

_That you're too young, too young baby you're too young_

_We could try it for a while_

_But they'd get us in the long run_

_They say that you're too young, baby you're too young_"

"Tommy, I..." Before I can say anything else, he puts a finger to my lips. "I wrote this after your 16th birthday. I realized how much I love you and I was frustrated because I couldn't be with you. I was tired of everyone saying you were too young. I don't care how old you are, I just want to be with you. We have something special, and I'm a little afraid that we might lose it if we have to wait. It's so frustrating, not being able to be with the person I love more than life itself." I looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, but I'm pretty sure he saw them. When I looked back at him, there were tears in is eyes.

" What we have is special, and we will never lose it. I promise. My 16th birthday was simultaneously the best and worst day of my life. It was the best because you kissed me, and I knew you feel the same way I do. But it was the worst, because you told me to forget that it ever happened." My voice quivers as fresh tears start to fall. He wipes away the tears with his finger and my skin tingles at his touch. You remember that wall I built around my heart to protect it? It's gone.

As I gently brush a stray tear from his cheek, he takes my hand in his and entwines his fingers in mine. "Jude, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. If I could I'd take away all the pain I've ever caused you. The entire time I was gone I was miserable. I was so afraid of losing you forever. You're my everything, my world. You light up my life like the stars light up the sky. You-" I leaned over and kissed him, cutting him off. The kiss deepened as we kisssed with the pent emotions we'd felt over the last few years, the passion, the wanting, and the needing. Before it could get too deep I put a hand on his chest and pulled away. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I just want to say a huge thankyou to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed as well. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how excited and happy I am that you liked it. I hope you like this next chapter. Lots of love to you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own IS or Time To Be Your 21.

* * *

"Jude?" His eyes show his confusion, and I have to look away. "I can't do this. I told myself I wouldn't fall for you again. I'm sorry, it's just that, I should hate you for what you did to me. But I can't, no matter how much I want to. I hate myself for it. And...I'm scared. I'm scared of how much I love you, and it scares me that I can't hate you no matter how much you hurt me. Every time I fall for you, I get my heart broken. I can't go through that again, Tommy! I can't." Tears are running doen my cheeks but I don't care. I feel Tommy put his arms around me, and I lean into him. "Shh, It's okay. I'm here." He whispers softly in my ear. I can feel him running his fingers through my hair, and it makes me want to cry even more. I know I'm hurting him, and it kills me inside. I'm trying to protect myself. But the thing is, I think I'm just hurting myself more.

**Tommy's PoV **

She kissed me. Then she pulled away. Why did she stop the kiss? I swear she wanted it just as much as I did. When she explained, and the tears started falling, my heart broke. It broke for her, and it broke because I caused her so much pain. I wrapped my arms around her wih no intention of letting go. I wish I could some how take away all the pain.

"Don't hate yourself Jude. Hate me. I deserve to be hated. I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you." I looked down when I realized she was no longer crying. She had fallen asleep. I kept one arm around her while putting the remainder of the food away, then I gently laid her down on the blanket. She looked so perfect, like an angel. I laid down next to her, and took her hand. I began whispering to her, telling her everything that was in my heart. "Jude, please don't give up on us. I love you, and I can't bear to lose you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. I just know we were meant to be. Every night I dream about you, about marrying you, having kids together. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I won't break your heart again, I promise. I love you."

By this time I was on my side, rubbing my thumb along her cheek. She's so beautiful. Skin like porcelain, long, golden curls, pink lips. She's like a china doll, so beautiful, so easily broken. Heck, she was broken, broken by the pain I've inflicted. Very carefully, I leaned down and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. She stirred, and moved her head so it was on my chest, directly over my heart. _My heart beats for you. _I think to myself. "I won't let you get hurt again." I murmur into her hair as I lay down again. I soon fell asleep, and just like every other night, I dreamed of Jude.

**Jude's PoV **

I woke up with an arm wrapped around me. I almost screamed before I realized it was Tommy's arm. I carefully lifted his arm so I could get up. I picked up my guitar, and sat a rock, before playing the chorus of Time To Be Your 21.

_time to be your only one_

_to almost be your way too young_

_time to crash into the sun_

_time to be your 21_

_time to dream that love will last_

_time to drive my car too fast_

_time to walk before I run_

_time to be_

_ohh, time to be your 21_

"Of all your songs, that one's one of my favorites." I jumped at his voice. "But my two favorites are Liar, Liar and White Lines." "Tommy, did you talk to me while I was asleep? I remember hearing your voice but I couldn't tell what you were saying." He starts to squirm and I know he did. "Yeah." He looks down at his feet sheepishly. "What did you say?" I'm not sure if I want to know, but it's too late now, I've already asked. He looks away before he speaks. "I told you what was in my heart." Huh? WHat does that mean? "And that is?" I'm prying, but now really want to know. "Jude, I love you." he blurts out, and I just stare at him. He stares at me, and I realizing that wasn't supposed to come out. "I love you too," I whisper, hoping he dosn't hear. Which he does. Of course.

I sit down on the ground, trying to process what just happened. As I think back to last night, I slowly start to figure out what he told me. "Oh my god." Lemme get this straight. "Did you say something about marrying me, and having kids?" I look at him, and a look of panic crosses his face. "I said that I've dreamed about marrying you, and having kids together." What do I say to that? That I've dreamed about the same thing? "That's a bit too stalkerish for comfort, Quincy." My stomache growls and I look at my watch. "We might want to get back." "Why?" "It's 10:30. We've been out here all night." "Let's hurry then." We quickly pack up and head back.

When we get back Sophia's sitting on the porch watching Lucy play with a ball. "And where were you two last night?" she asks. "I took her up to the hill to see the view." Tommy answers his mother. "I see." There's a mischevious look in her eyes that says she doesn't qiute believe him. "You take a shower first." Tommy says, turning to me. "Okay." I take a long, hot shower then put on clean clothes. Tommy goes into the bathroom after I leave, and I smile when I hear him yell "Aah! Cold!" ten minutes later he comes stomping into my room. "Jude." he growls. "Yes?" I smile sweetly at him, knowing exactly why he's mad. I walk over and sniff his shoulder. "Did you use my body wash?" I ask. "I knocked mine over, and it spilled, leaving nothing in the bottle." I laugh at the thought of him using my Victoria's Secret body wash. "And how do you like My Desire?" I ask between laughs. "You don't get to take a shower first anymore." he growls before leaving.

I walk out into the kitchen for some food and find Tommy sitting at the table. I sit down across form him with a bagel in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. "If you still want to, maybe we can try to have a relationship when I turn 18. Until then, can things just go back to the way they were before you left? I'm not sure if can trust you yet, but I'll try." I look at him, unsure of what he'll say. "Okay. I have to go groceery shopping later, want to come with? We can get poptarts." "Sure, but we have to get the poptarts first."

He laughs, and I laugh with him. Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay again.

"Where are the poptarts?" We're standing in the grocery store, and I can't read any of the signs. How am I supposed to find anything? "That way." he points to an aisle. "Come find me after you get you precious poptarts." He just doesn't understand my love of poptarts. When I catch up with Tommy a little while later, I'm holding the poptarts and a can of coffee as well. I turn down an aisle and see Tommy looking at something on the shelf. Normal right? What wasn't normal was the chick who was all over him. Her tan was fake, and her hair was bleached blonde. I wouldn't be surprised if her name was Barbie. When Tom saw me he shot me a "help me" look. It's time to have some fun.

"Tommy, sweetie, don't forget we have to pick up my ring on the way home." The girl looked at me like I was the devil or something. "Oh, hello. I'm Tom's girlfriend Jude." I say, holding my hand out for her to shake. She ignores me. "So do you want to get a drink with me tonight?" she asks him, running a finger along his jaw. That does it. Get ready barbis. There's gonna be a smackdown! Tommy must have noticed that I was ready to introduce her to my fist because he grabbed my waste and pulled me away before I coould launch myself at her. "Lemme at her Tommy." I growled, gioving her the evil eye. "We've got to go Crystal. Bye." He pulls me to the check out line.

"Who was that?" I hiss once we're outside. "That was my ex-girlfriend Crystal, emphasis on ex."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I just want to say that I hope you're enjoying this story, and I have an idea of where I want it to go. I think it will be ending soon, but I'm not 100 sure. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own IS. It would rock if I did though.

* * *

"Does she know she's your ex? Cause it sure as hell didn't seem like it." "Yes, now get it the car. Mason's plane lands in two hours and the airport is 45 minutes away without traffic. And I'm sure there will be traffic, so unless you want to stand there while I go get Mason, I suggest you get in the car." "Okay, okay, I'm getting in."

An hour and a half later they were at the airport. "We got here with plenty of time. You were worried about nothing." I say, heading towards the gift shop to pass the time. Tommy just made a face at me and followed me into the shop. "Half an hour is not plenty of time. We would have been here sooner but someone had to stop at McDonald's because airport food is disgusting." "Well it is. And we would have been her sooner butI had to eat it there, becauseyou wouldn't let me eat it in the car." In the process of fighting, we had left the shop and ended up at the terminal where Mason's plane would land. "I wouldn't let you because you'd spill something. Even if it's just to make me mad." I put my hand over my heart. "I'm hurt that you think I'm that mean."

"I see things between you two are normal again." I turned to see Mason coming towards us, duffel bag over his shoulder. "Mason!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you." "Jude, it's only been a week since you've seen me and you talked to me two days ago." He laughs as he says it and soon I'm laughing too. Tommy just stares at us like we're crazy.

"Let's get your bags so we can go sightseeing." I head towards the baggage claim until Tommy calls out to me. "Jude, don't you think he might want to rest first? Ever heard of jet lag?" I think about this for a minute. "Okay, we'll go tomorrow. I have a ton of stuff to tell you anyways." Mason and I talk nonstop the entire way to the house. I told him about the sights, and he told me about his concerts.

When we got to the house I could tell Mason was as impressed as I had been. "Wait til you see the inside." I headed up the stairs to the door, eager to get Mason's opinion about the Tommy situation. As soon as Mason was settled in his room, I told him everything.

"Wow." Mason sat down on the bed, then looked up at me. "So what are you gonna do?" Before I could answer, a voice from downstairs caught my attention. "Hello Tommy." the voice giggled. Crystal. "That fake tan, bleach blonde, barbie wannabe, little-" "Jude!" Mason calls but I'm already headed downstairs.

I walk into the living room and stop dead in my tracks. They're kissing! I gonna kick her skinny little butt. I walk over and pull her off of him, pushing her against the wall. "You're so gonna regret that!" I pull my arm back, but someone pulls me away before I can do anyhting. "Jude!" Tommy's eyes are filled with anger. "What are you doing?" Isn't it obvious? "What am I doing? What are you doing?"

I pull away from him and walk out the front door. I don't know how long I walked, but I ended up by a creek. What creek, I don't know. "Great, just great!" I yell into the air. I pick up a rock and throw it into the creek. After throwing a few more rocks to release some of my anger, I sit down and wrap my arms around my knees. I feel tears in my eyes, and I let them fall freely. After all, no one's around to see.

I knew this would happen. This always happens. I fall for him, then he breaks my heart. Why did I think this time might different?

As the sky darkens I start to get nervous. I don't remember how to get back, and I'm afraid I'll get lost if I try to find my way back. I take out my cell phone to try to call Tommy, but I lose the signal and the call is lost. I may hate his guts, but I'd sure be happy to see Tommy right now.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Why'd you do that? We're over, obviously you didn't get that through your head." Crystal pouts at me but right now I'm more worrried about Jude. "Get out of my house." I growl. "But Tommy-" "Now!" She leaves in a huff and I turn my thoughts to Jude. I've got to find her and explain. I can't lose her again. I try calling her cell, but I keep losing the call. I'm pacing back and forth when my cell rings. I fli it open, and when I see the number, I answer. "Jude...Jude where are you...I can't hear...Crap!" I mutter as I lose the call yet again.

"I'm gonna go look for her." I turn to grab my keys from the table anmd see Mason standing at the top of the stairs. "Is there anything I can do?" I toss him the cordless phone. "Keep calling her. Try to find out where she is. If you find out, call me." I say scribbling my number on a piece of paper. "Here." I say, stufing the paper in his hands.

I walk out the door, and jump into the Viper. _Think Tom. Where could she be that she doesn't get a signal? _I start the car and drive off. I search everywhere. Where is she? As I drive around I get an idea. I drive up to the hill here I showed her the view. Maybe she'll be there.

_**Jude**_

What am I gonna do? Maybe if I go over to the other side, I'll get a better signal. Slowly I make my way across, and when I reach the other side, I check my phone. Still no signal. Great. I start to make my way back across the creek, steeping on rocksto avoid getting wet. As I go to step on the next rock, I slip and fall into the water. I get to the other side and sit down, yelling as I do. "Could it get any worse?" Of course, it starts to rain. Perfect.

I might as well at least try to get back to a street. As I'm making my way back, I hear something. I stop and listen. It's very faint. "Jude!" It's Tommy. "Tommy! I'm over here!" I yell as loudly as I can, which is pretty loud. Hey, you have to have a good set of lungs to sing. "Jude! Jude!" He's getting closer. In a few minutes, I see him. I start running toward him, yelling as I do. "Tommy!" He turns and sees me. I stop and let him come to me. I'm shivering as he wraps his arms around me. "Lets get you home." He leads me to the Viper, where I hesitate to get in. "What's wrong?" "We'll get water all over the Viper. Won't it ruin the leather?" "Jude, right now all I care about is you. Get in." I do, and he turns the heater on full blast.

We arrive home dripping wet, but otherwise fine. I take a long, hot bath and put on clean, dry clothes. I crawl into bed, too tired to deal with Tommy tonight. I'll deal with him tomorrow.

_**Tommy**_

As I leave the bathroom after taking a shower, I go by Jude's room. She's asleep, and she looks so peaceful. Tomorrow though, she's going to look anything but peaceful. Oh yeah, she's definitely gonna kick my ass tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to let her sleep. I walk over to the bed quietly and gently kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry." I whisper as I leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.-This is the next chapter.I hope you like it! As always, thank youto everyone for reading and for the reviews. I'm having fun writing this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own IS, the characters, or I Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a slight headache. As I sat up and stretched, I remember what happened last night. My stomache gurgles and I decide I should probably eat first. As I head downstairs i make a mental To Do list.

_To Do:_

_1. Eat_

_2. Kick Tommy's butt to Bolivia_

I head into the kitchen and find a plate of pancakes sitting on the table. There's a note next to it. I know who it's from before I even pick it up. I'd know Tommy's messy scrawl anywhere.

Jude,

We need to talk. I had to run into town for a while.

I'll be back round noon. Let's talk then. It wasn't what

it looked like. I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy the

pancakes.

Tommy

I crumple the note and let it fall on the table. I sit down and pull the plate towards me. Wow, these pancakes are really good. After I eat and clean up the kitchen, I shower and get dressed. I have a few hours to kill before he gets back, so I grab my guitar and start strumming. I think about the past two years, everything that's happened between between us, the pain and anger. I start playing chords, and soon I'm putting words to the music.

_I Can't Hate You Anymore_

_An empty room can be so deafening, _

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_It drives you crazy. _

_I chased away the shadows of your name, _

_And burned the picture in a frame, _

_But it couldn't save me. _

_And how could we quit something we never even tried, _

_Well you still can't tell me why. _

_We built it up, _

_To watch it fall. _

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

_I gave and gave the best of me, _

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

_You walked away, _

_You stole my life, _

_Just to find what your looking for. _

_But no matter how I try, _

_I can't hate you anymore. _

_...I can't hate you anymore. _

_Your not the person who you used to be, _

_The one I want who wanted me, _

_And that's a shame but, _

_There's only so many tears that you can cry. _

_Before it drains the light right from your eyes, _

_And I can't go on that way. _

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were, _

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. _

_We built it up, _

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

_I gave and gave the best of me, _

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

_You walked away, _

_You stole my life, _

_Just to find what your looking for. _

_But no matter how I try, _

_I can't hate you anymore. _

_Sometimes you hold so tight, _

_It slips right through your hands. _

_Will I ever understand?_

_We built it up, _

_To watch it fall. _

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

_I gave and gave the best of me, _

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

_You walked away, _

_You stole my life, _

_Just to find what your looking for. _

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

_We built it up, _

_To watch it fall. _

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

_I gave and gave the best of me, _

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

_You walked away, _

_You stole my life, _

_Just to find what your looking for. _

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

I stop strumming, and start writing the words in my journal. The journal _he _gave me. Why do I always end up thinking about him? As if on cue, I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and he's standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" I ask, turning my attention back to writing the song down. "Long enough. Jude, about last night-" "Save it, Quincy, I don't want to hear it." "Well I'm going to say it anways, so deal with it." Dang, he's determined. I kinda like that. No I don't! This isn't going the way I planned. "It wasn't what it looked like. She caught me off guard. I don't have any feelings for her." "Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. I'm having a hard time trusting you as it is, then I see you kissing you "ex". How do you think that made me feel? I'm trying to trust you again, but it's hard." "Jude, that kiss didn't mean anything." "Why not?" "Because I love you!" He blurts out the last part, and I can tell by the look on his face he didn't mean to say that. "Physically, I was kissing her. Mentally, I was kissing you. If that makes any sense." I take a moment to let this sink in. It makes sense to me. It's kind of overwhelming.

"So you didn't feel anything when you kissed her?" "Nothing." I'm silent for a moment, then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. "Did you feel anything?" I whisper when we pull apart. "Hell, yeah." He smiles. "Jude, you want to go see a movie or something? I...n-nevermind.' Mason stutters when he sees us staring at each other. "I'd love to go to a movie." I laugh, seeing the expression on his face. "What did you have in mind?" I ask, pulling away from Tommy. "I was thinking Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest. I love Johnny Depp." "Okay."

Three hours later we were headed home. We'd stopped to get something to eat after the movie, and Mason was babbling on about Johnny Depp. "So what was that thing with Tommy that I walked in on?" he asks, trying to get me to talk. "I'm not sure. I think we're alll good again." He shouts me a confused look. "You think?" "Well, I kissed him." "What?" Mason nearly spit his drink all over the car. "Mason! If you get anything on the Viper, Tommy will skin me alive." Yeah, Tommy let us take the Viper. I was a little shocked. Of course he warned me if I didn't return it unscathed, he'd hurt someone. Most likely me. "You kissed him? What kind of kiss?" "It was passionate, and uh, hot. Plus he said he loved me, well, he blurted it out." "Oh my god! This is huge! What did you say?" "Nothing, I just kind of stood there. It was pretty overwhelming." "Do you love him?" "Yeah, I do." "I knew it!" "Mason, could you shut up for a minute? Things will be awkward between us now."

We're both silent for the rest of the ride. I pull in the driveway, and the doors opens. Tommy looks like a god, standing there, illuminated by the light. He'd probably look even more like a god with his shirt off, showing what I'm sure is a well-defined six pack and stomache. Oh, god. Stop thinking like that Jude! We get out of the car, and he steps outside. I toss him the keys as he comnes over to the car and inspects it. "Your baby is fine." I say, leaning against the side of the car. I can feel the coldness of the metal through my shirt. "You'd marry this thing if it was legal, wouldn't you?" I say, attempting a disgusted look. "No." He replies, then leans over to whisper in my ear. "I'd marry you." Chills run up and down my spine, and I shiver involuntarily. I'm silent for minute, then as he starts to laugh I realize he was just trying to get me riled up. And it worked. "Oww!" He cries, as I punch his arm. "That's what you get.' I say before walking into the house, leaving him alone with his precious hunk of metal.

We'll see who's riled up after I'm done with you. I grin evilly as I head upstairs. I have a plan, and it requires Mason's help. It also requires a leather miniskirt, a corset, and heels. Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

* * *

That's chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Next chapter she reveals her plan and puts it in action. I'll try to get it up tonight or tomorrow. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it. Don't be afraid to review, k? -Laura 


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to thank Duddley111, LuvTommy56, hurray4harrison, tqluvsjh277, mZtOmMyQ5319, Adrienne, and Biminigirl115 for youur reviews. You guys make my day! I hope you guys like this next chapter. I meant to get it up sooner, but I got busy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own IS.

* * *

"That's my plan. Will you help me?" I asked Mason, aftter telling him about Tommy's comment, and my plan to get back at him. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm in!" "Well then, we need to go shopping." I say, pulling Mason up from where he's sitting on the bed. "Let me grab my purse, then we can go." I grab my purse, then we head out.

We get to the shopping center, and just as I give up on finding a parking spot within 20 feet of the place, I spot one just a few feet from the doors. Someone else has seen it, and they want it too. I'm closer though, so I get it. "Ha! I win!" I say, while Mason gives me a "you're crazy" look. As we get out of the car, the pother person is getting out of their car. It's none other than Crystal. This makes my victory all the sweeter. I smile at her before heading inside.

"Are you sure about this, Jude?" Mason asks, as I try on a shirt and skirt. "Oh, I'm absolutely positive." "I think you're absolutely crazy." "You know you're having fun." I say walking out of the little cubicle to show him my outfit. It's a red halter top, and a black miniskirt. The shirt shows a little bit of my stomache. "Will he get all riled up?" "Honey, he'd have to be dead not to get riled up. Or gay." "I love shopping with you, you know that?" I laugh as I head back into the cubicle to put my own clothes back on. After that we pick up a pair of knee-high black boots.

We head home, where I eat before taking a shower. After I shower I get dressed and do my hair. As I sit in the bathroom debating how to do my hair, there's a knock on the door. "Jude, I need to get in there, please." "One sec, Tommy." I grab a towel and wrap it around my body so he won't see my outfit. I head into Mason's room to do my hair. "Hey, Tommy needed the bathroom, is it okay if I do my hair in here?" "Sure." I do my hair, then my make up. A little blush, a little lipgloss, and some eyeshadow. "How do I look?" I ask Mason, who's adjusting his hat. Yes, he's wearing his cowboy hat. He insists on wearing that thing. "You look amazing." "You ready?" I ask "Yup." "Let's do this."

We head out and I stop at the stairs, while Mason goes down to make sure Tommy's watching TV. "You coming Jude?" He's there. Deep breath. "Coming." I say starting down the stairs. I walk slowly, trying to look sexy and seductive. Tom does a double-take when he sees me, and it takes everything I have not to laugh. I walk over to the couch and come to a stop behind it. I lean over and run a hand up his stomcahe to his throat. "Hey sexy.' I whisper in his ear. "Mason and I are going to see if we can find some hot French guys, can we borrow the Viper?" "You...I...I mean, sure. The keys are on the table." "Thanks, maybe I'll bring something home for you." I say as I slip a folded up piece of paper into his hand. "Love you." I say, planting a row of small kisses along collarbone. I nod to Mason, who grabs the keys from the table and heads out the door. "Later." I call over my shoulder just as the door shuts. "You should have seen his face!" Mason crowed as soon as the door was shut. "And those kisses, nice touch!" I'm laughing too, and we climb into the car. Now, where does one find hot French guys?

_**Tommy**_

I sat in stunned silence for a moment before reading the note. _Who's riled up now? I found my hot French guy two years ago, but I didn't know he was French until last year. Jude_ That little! I wanted to be mad, but I was too ecstatic over the fact that she thinks I'm hot. "She's very...unigue, no?" my father asks, coming from the kitchen where he was listening and watching, I'm sure. "She's something alright." "Be care, she is still too young." he advises before returning to the kitchen. "Too young." I sigh, echoing my father. "Unfortunately."

_**Jude**_

Mason and I were sitting in a bar drinking sodas. Legally, we could drink what we wanted, because the drinking age in France is 16. We chose not to, me because I had to drive Tommy's precious Viper home, and Mason just didn't want to. I was about to get up to talk to the dark-haired guy who was handing a cd to the DJ when he walked away. I cursed under my breath, thinking he'd get my mind off of Tommy. Mason must have heard, because he tried to comfort me. "He probably wasn't that cute anyway." I smiled, he was probably right. My smile faded when I heard "White Lines" come on. "What the heck?" I looked at Mason, who was staring at something, or someone, behind me. "May I have this dance?" I turned around to decline, only to find my face inches away from Tommy's. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was hoping to dance with you. To our song." He takes my hand as I slide off the the stool I'm sitting on.

He leads me to the dance floor, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist. We dance in silence for a few moments, our eyes locked. I don't want to ruin the moment, but I have to ask a question. "Why are you here Tommy?" I ask, looking straight into his eyes. "I read your note, and while I wanted to be mad, I couldn't. I wanted to ask who your hot French guy is." "You know exactly who he's is." "Just wanted to make sure." I'm probably going to regret his, but here goes nothing. I lean in and kiss him, and I swear time stopped. His hands moved to my face, cupping it gently. I'd moved one of my hands to his hair, running my fingers through it.

When I brought it away from his hair, my fingers were slightly sticky from his hair gel. I pulled away from Tommy and laughed. He looked confused, so I showed him my fingers, causing him to laugh as well. The song was over, so we made our way back to Mason, who was staring at us. "You two are crazy." he stated, overcoming his shock long enough to shove a fry into his mouth. "When you finish eating, we should probably head back. We''l have to get up early to pack, and we have to leave early so we'll get to the airport on time." "I don't wanna get up early." I pouted. "Too bad." Tom tried to sound tough, but he was smiling. Mason finished eating, and we left some money on the table. "I'll meet you guys at home." Tommy called as we headed to our separate cars. "Kay." I called back before getting in the car.

The first thing I did when we got back? Take off the boots. They're not really made for dancing. I headed up to my room to get into more comortable clothes, wondering what Tommy was up to. I found out when I opened the door. On the pillow were two red roses, and a note. I walked over and picked up the note.

_Punk Rock Princess_

_Two red roses for the two years we've known each other. _

_Hopefully there will be many more to come._

_Love, your Blue-Eyed Prince_

"Aww!" I quickly change into pajamas, then go off in search of this blue-eyed prince. I found him putting a movie into the DVD player. There was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "What are you watching?" "Just Like Heaven." "That's my favorite movie!" "I know." He sits on the couch and puts his feet on the table. "Well are you going to watch it with me or are you just going to stand there?" I lay down on the couch with my head in his lap. I grab the popcorn and pop a few pieces into my mouth. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." "I didn't say it back before because you took my by surpise, but I'm saying it now. I love you, too." I sit up so I can see his face,. He's smiling, and so am I. I lay back down, satisfied that I did the right thing. I try to stay awake, but it's useless. I fall alseep with Tommy playing with my hair. Nine months til I'm 18. Nine long months.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!

* * *

_

The part in italics is from the song Dreaming of You by Selena. Most of the story will be in Jude's point of view from now on because its easier for me to write it that way. That's it for now. 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. sniff But fear not! I've already started writiing the sequel in my head, so there will most likely be one. I hope you like it, and I hope you've enjoyed the story. You guys are wonderful, your reviews make my day. I have some ideas for other stories, one of which I've started writing. I don't know yet if I'll post it. The song is "Something More" by Aly and Aj.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I don't own IS or the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I didn't know what was in store **_

_**When I walked right through the door **_

_**Then I saw you over there **_

_**Our blue eyes locked in a stare **_

"Jude, time to get up. We have to get to the airport." "Uhh." I groaned. "Five more minutes." I refused to open my eyes. "No, now. You can sleep on the plane." Maybe if I keep my eyes shut, he'll go away. Nope. "Ah! Thomas Quincy, what are you doing? Put me down!" I yelled as I was lifted up onto strong shoulders and carried upstairs. "You wouldn't get up, so I got you up myself." He replied setting my down on the bed and handing me my suitcase. "Pack. Quickly." "What about breakfast?" I whine. "We'll get someting on the way." "You mean?" "Yes, you can eat in the viper. But if you spill anything, I'll spill you. Got it?" "Yes! Now let me pack." I push him out of the room. I quickly stuffed my belongings into the suitcase. How is it that when you leave a place, you end up leaving with more than you originally brought? I got the suitcse closed, grabbed my guitar, and was downsatirs in 15 minutes. "Ready." I pant, trying to catch my breath. "I'll take your things out to the car while you say goodbye to everyone." I nod, and turn to his mother, who's holding a paper bag. "I made you some cookies, and here is the name and adress of my friend in Toronto. She will make you all the French pastries you can eat." She handed me the bag and piece of paper and hugged me tight. "Mother, you're suffocating her." "I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss her. I've come to think of her as ma fille." I hug her one more time. "Thank you, so much. For everything. You've been so good to me." "Si vous êtes jamais en France, ou vous avez besoin jamais de n'importe quoi, je suis ici. Vous garderez le moi de mon garçon de devenir trop grand, pas vous?" I looked to Tommy for a translation. I'd learned some French here, but not that much. "She said, If you're ever in France, or you ever need anything, I'm here. You'll keep my boy's ego from getting too big, won't you?" "Merci, et oui." I had to laugh at that last part. "Bye!" I waved as I got into the car after saying goodbye to his father and Lucy.

_**I didn't know quite what to say **_

_**Sometimes words get in the way and **_

As I watched Paris get smaller and smaller below me, I thought about everything that had happened over the last two weeks. The confessions, the emotions, the kiss. I remembered the things Tommy told me, and the things I told him.

_Flashback_

_"I wrote this after your 16th birthday. I realized how much I love you and I was frustrated because I couldn't be with you. I was tired of everyone saying you were too young. I don't care how old you are, I just want to be with you. We have something special, and I'm a little afraid that we might lose it if we have to wait. It's so frustrating, not being able to be with the person I love more than life itself."_

_**I remember the night you said **_

_**Let's go for a ride I didn't want the night to end **_

_**Would we be more than friends? **_

_**Yet little did I know before **_

_**We would be something more**_

I remembered the night we went riding, and the words that came out of our mouths. That was one of the best nights of my life. As I recall the memories, inspiration strikes. I take out my journal and write.

_"Jude, please don't give up on us. I love you, and I can't bear to lose you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. I just know we were meant to be. Every night I dream about you, about marrying you, having kids together. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I won't break your heart again, I promise. I love you."_

_"If you still want to, maybe we can try to have a relationship when I turn 18. Until then, can things just go back to the way they were before you left? I'm not sure if can trust you yet, but I'll try."_

_**In black and white I read the screen **_

_**Of all your lines and in between and **_

_**Then your message on the phone **_

_**I saved to hear when I'm all alone**_

I'll miss Paris. It's absolutely beautiful. Now I know why Sadie came to Europe. These last two weeks have gone by fast. and while I loved France, there's just no place like home. I have some stories for Sadie, all right. One lesson I learned, high heels and dancing do not mix.

_He leads me to the dance floor, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist. We dance in silence for a few moments, our eyes locked. I don't want to ruin the moment, but I have to ask a question. "Why are you here Tommy?" I ask, looking straight into his eyes. "I read your note, and while I wanted to be mad, I couldn't. I wanted to ask who your hot French guy is." "You know exactly who he's is." "Just wanted to make sure." I'm probably going to regret his, but here goes nothing. I lean in and kiss him, and I swear time stopped. His hands moved to my face, cupping it gently. I'd moved one of my hands to his hair, running my fingers through it. _

That kiss? Hot. Tommy? Hotter. Tommy with nothing but a towel on? Hottest. Oh yes, I could get used to seeing that on a daily basis.

_**And now I know just what to say **_

_**This doesn't happen every day, and**_

_"I love you too."_

_"I didn't say it back before because you took my by surpise, but I'm saying it now. I love you, too." _

Four words that can change everything. Saying it to Shay, or Jamie, or Speed jsut didn't feel right. But saying it to Tommy felt like the most natural thing in the world. Chemistry is like ours doesn't happen everyday.

_**I remember the night you said **_

_**Let's go for a ride I didn't want the night to end **_

_**Would we be more than friends? **_

_**Yet little did I know before **_

_**We would be something more**_

"Jude." Mason poked my back. "What?" I ask, turning to look at him. "Stop writing long enough to look out the window. We're home." He points out the window, where Canada is slowly getting bigger. "There's probably going to be a party for you, girl." "Why?" I ask, looking at Tommy confused. "Darius will use any excuse to throw a party. And he'll probably ask you to start writing right away." "Luckily, I have a few songs written, so if there is a party, I'm going to enjoy it." The seatbelt light comes on, and I fasten it as the plane starts to descend.

_**Something more **_

_**Something more **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Yeah**_

As we step off the plane, we're greeted by a dozen or so voices shouting "Welcome home!" "Hey guys!" I hug everyone, and answer, "How was it?" 20 times. "Guys, next time you welcome me home, don't scream in my ears, okay?" My ears have stopped ringing, thankfully. I might, however, be temporarily deaf. I have to admit, it's good to be home.

_**We would be something more **_

_**Something more (Na na na na) **_

_**Something more (Na na na na)**_

_**Yeah**_

As Tommy predicted, there was a party. And, in true Darius fashion, I got hardly anytime to catch up with Sadie and my friends. My Favorite part was after I thanked everyond for coming.

_Flashback_

_"I'd just like to say a few things. First of all, thank you guys for coming to welcome me home. I'd also like to thank Darius, for allowing me to take time off of work to go to France. You're great, D. But I'm sure you already know that. I'd also like to thank my best friend and producer, Tom Quincy, for taking me with him. And for puting up with me all day in the studio. I know I can be stubborn. But so can you. Anyways, thanks for everything you've done for me ove rthe last two years. Lastly, I'd like to thank my dad for letting me go. Thanks, dad, I love you. Thank you all, again. Have a great time." _

_I turned to walk off the stage, and run into Tommy. Mm, he smells good. I mean, he...uh...looks good. That's not much better. He steadies me as I finish my mental rant. Before I can apologize, he crashes his lips onto mine. Trying to think about aomething other than the fact that is a great kisser. Not working. What the heck, I'm screwed anyways. I deepen the kiss, and I can taste the flavor of his gum. Minty fresh. He pulls away, and I'm kind of disappointed. Great, Darius looks like he's going to strangle someone. Probably me. Although Tom started it. "What are we going to do?" I whisper, panic evident in my voice. "I'll take care of him." he whispered back. This is going to be a long night..._

_**I know we're both young **_

_**But we know what we feel **_

_**Know what we feel **_

_**We know what is false **_

_**And we know what is real **_

_**(Know what is real)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

C'est finit.


End file.
